Long Day
by themoonanditshalo
Summary: Sally comes home one day to find a sleeping couple on her couch. She thinks its absolutley adorable, but Paul has other thoughts...Extreme fluffiness! Percabeth and some SallyXXPaul (Paully?)


Hey guys! So here it is, my fluffy wuffy percabeth oneshot. I don't know how many words it is cause I type these bad boys in the notes section on my phone. Pathetic, I know. But it's a long one! I hope you like it. I like these oneshots way better than continuing stories, so I think that's what I'll be doing. Thank to everybody who had been so supportive for me, I really appreciate it. Now I'll shut up and let you read the story!

Sally opened the doors to her house, lumbering groceries in one hand, little baby Estelle in the other, and Paul following behind her, carrying the heavy groceries that Sally couldn't take. She was still healing after giving birth just one week ago. She looked at the little bundle of sunlight in her hands and smiled.

Estelle was the best thing that happened to her after Percy. And Paul. And Annabeth. And blue cookies. She smiled wider. All those things were important to her, there was no list in her mind, just an equal love. Estelle sniffed and began to whimper. Sally knew a tantrum was coming. She quickly walked inside her home and set down her groceries, frantically looking for the baby pink pacifier in her purse.

"Paul, take Estelle." She ordered, gently pushing the wrapped baby in her husbands arms. Finally, she fished out the binky and waved it in front of Estelle, cooing at her. Estelle giggled and waved her chubby hands in the air, reaching over for her mother. Sally grinned.

"Guess we don't need the pacifier." Paul chuckled. Sally nodded.

"I want to limit the pacifier as much as possible, don't want her getting hooked." Sally said, setting the pacifier on the coffee table. That's when she noticed the young, teenage couple on the couch.

"You say that as if our baby is taking drugs or something." Paul said with a laugh. Sally glared at him.

"Shush!" She whispered, pointing to the couch. Paul peeked around the corner from the door to the living room and raised two surprised eyebrows. On their couch was Annabeth Chase and their son, Percy Jackson. Percy was against the couch headboard, spooning his girlfriend. She had her legs curled up and a fetal position, but her hand were clutching Percy's forearms that wrapped around her chest. A blanket was thrown over them lazily, but it was crumpled around their legs, clearly discarded at some point in time. Percy's has his face buried in Annabeth's butter blonde curls that were out of her usual ponytail. Sally vaguely remembered Percy asking if Annabeth could come over so she could help him study for his SAT's, hence the open textbooks and notebooks scattered around, as well as the laptop opened on a website with virtual flash cards. _Obviously_ they didn't get very far with the studying, she thought, watching Percy drool into Annabeth's hair. She giggled, thinking about how Annabeth would react to that.

" _Awwww_ ," Sally mumbled, pouting her lower lip and sighing. They were absolutely adorable together, and Sally was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who thought that. Aphrodite herself had claimed them as her favorite couple, which left a few of her daughters jealous that they had won their mothers hearts so easily. But Sally knew it wasn't easy. Percy and Annabeth went through so much together, the least they could have each other. And it was only last month when Percy has accidentally leaked the fact that they had fallen into Tartarus, _TARTARUS_ for the gods' sake! That explained why they had been so close when they finally came home after the war.

"Uh, Sally, you think we should wake them up? They have to...ummm...study." Paul stuttered. Sally hummed in response. Paul was fairly new to the family, to Percy especially. He hadn't seen the way Percy and Annabeth worked, or how close they were. He only thought that they were 2 hormone enraged half bloods who did dangerous things every once in a while.

"They look tired, we should let them sleep a while longer," She said, reaching over to cover them with the blanket that was now on the ground. As it settled over they're fused bodies, Annabeth stirred and rolled on her side so she was facing Percy, and snuggled deeper into his chest. Sally's heart was about to explode. Paul blushed as he felt he was intruding in a private moment. He walked to the door and resumed putting the groceries on the kitchen counter, being careful not to wake up the sleeping couple. Sally took a seat on the dining table and opened her laptop and began doing some work that she had yet to finish. She had Estelle in one arm and a pen in the other. Sally looked down at her daughter and rubbed her soft cheek. Estelle looked up at her with twinkling eyes. Estelle has rather unique eyes, they took on _both_ her parents genes. They were a warm brown that melted into a dark blue, and they were just as stunning as Percy's sea green eyes. Suddenly, Estelle hiccuped. Her eyes widened, she was confused, as it was the first time she had hiccuped. It must have surprised her a lot, because she started to cry. _Loudly_.

Percy and Annabeth jolted awake. Annabeth's curls were matted from sleeping on them, and Percy's hair was sticking up in all different directions, no difference there.

"What is it?" Annabeth breathed out. Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around properly, only to realize that it was the baby. "Oh." She said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Percy laughed.

"It's just my adorable little sister!" Percy exclaimed. Sally thought it was adorable, how much Percy had bonded with his little sister, and his love for her grew so much in the past week. Then he focused on his mother, cradling the baby. "Hey mom, hey Paul." He said, calling out to Paul who was still in the kitchen. Paul nodded in response with a friendly smile. Sally smiled and got up from her chair, walking over to the couch.

"Hey Percy, hello Annabeth dear." She said, kissing both of their heads. Annabeth had been with Sally for so long when Percy had gotten kidnapped, they shared many tears, and much pain, and they bonded until they were practically family. "Sleep well?" She asked, motioning to their position. They were both upright, but Annabeth has somehow moved into Percy's lap, and he had his arms lazily thrown over her, and they were staring into each others eyes, getting lost in their own little bubble. Annabeth blushed.

"Oh, ahem, yes," she muttered, moving off of Percy so that they were only sitting side by side. Percy reached his arms out for his baby sister, which Sally gladly placed the child in her son's arms. He pulled her close and Sally swore that his eyes brightened considerably, just as they did whenever he saw Annabeth. Annabeth scooted closer to Percy and placed one hand on his back, and the other was placed under Estelle's head, right over Percy's hand. Sally nearly cried, if she imagined hard enough, she could see Percy and Annabeth in this same position years later, holding their own child.

"Hi Estelle! How are you! I haven't seen you since...well, yesterday." Percy said sheepishly. Annabeth laughed. "I missed you, nonetheless." He added. Annabeth looked at him with pleading eyes, as if to say ' _may I?'_ Percy nodded and gently handed Estelle over to Annabeth. She gasped when Estelle hiccuped once again in her arms.

"Aw, look at you! You're such a pretty girl, with pretty eyes, and perfect lips, and a cute little nose!" Annabeth exclaimed in a high pitched baby voice. She poked Estelle's nose, and Estelle giggled. Annabeth touched her heart with her free hand. "Sally, she's absolutely precious." She said, not taking her eyes off of the baby. Sally laughed.

"Well, my mother makes beautiful children." Percy said smugly, cupping Annabeth's cheek to give her a quick kiss.

"Look at you, you devilish charmer." Annabeth teased. Sally took finally took a seat next to Percy, after being tired of standing. Percy turned to his mother and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you mom, and I promise I'll protect Estelle." He said. Sally returned a kiss to his cheek.

"That goes for the two of us." Annabeth spoke up, rocking Estelle in her hands. "She's just as much of a sister to me as she is to Percy." She whispered. She held a finger out and Estelle clutched on the it, bringing it down to her mouth and sucking. She frowned when no milk came out.

"I think..." Sally trailed off. Annabeth understood the message and handed the baby back to her mother.

"Of course, Percy and I will leave." She said. She got up and grabbed Percy's hand as they strolled into Percy's room, closing the door.

Now, any _normal_ parent wouldn't allow their teenage son to close the door while alone with his girlfriend, but Sally trusted Percy. And Annabeth. Sally even knew that they slept together in the same bed when they had nightmares. Heck, she just walked in on them sleeping together on the couch. Paul finally strolled in from his spot in the kitchen and plopped down next to Sally.

"I finished putting all the groceries back." He said, his voice husky from exhaustion. Sally kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, honey." She mumbled. Then she looked back down at Estelle in her arms, latching onto her breast immediately and sucking as if her life depended on it. She laughed. "You were hungry, weren't you!" She teased. Paul picked up the blanket of the couch and set it over her chest, and then pulling at the area around Estelle's face to make room to breathe.

"There you go." Paul said. Sally smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." She said, scooting closer to her husband. They sat in silence awing at their new child. Finally, after what seemed like ages (Estelle was really hungry,) Paul broke the silence.

"Should I check on Percy?" He asked quietly. Sally shrugged. "You trust them that much, huh? I mean, I trust them too but together, alone, in a closed room, with their raging hormones at this age and-" Paul started but Sally stopped him with a kiss.

"I trust them with all my heart. You can go check on them so I can say 'I told you so'," She said with a small smirk. Paul chuckled and got up, leaving Sally on the couch. He quietly walked over to Percy's room and found the door a crack open. Ever so slightly, he pushed it a bit more with the tips of his calloused fingers and peeked inside. What he was made him want to run to Sally and say 'I told you so! I told you so!' Annabeth was in Percy's lap, but they weren't cuddling, she was straddling him. She sat with her legs criss cross around his torso, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He had one of his hands on the small of her back, and the other on her waist, dangerously low. And they were kissing. Not a little peck like they usually did in public, but a full blown make out session. Annabeth pulled his head closer to her and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Paul slowly backed away and walked back to his wife, wide eyed.

"I told you-" Sally started with a smug expression, but Paul put a hand up to stop her.

"No, it should be that I told _you_ so. Take a look." He said. Estelle has finished her lunch for today, so Sally has only been rocking her. She placed her in Paul's arms and ran to Percy's door, opening the door slowly, only to find Percy and Annabeth snuggling close under the covers, with Annabeth completely on top of Percy. Sally laughed.

"This? This is nothing." She called out to Paul. Paul opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it, deciding that it was best not the debate about whether his wife's son was in a passionate lip lock or not. That would just be weird.

"Okay." He mumbled. He looked back again in Percy's room. Percy was absentmindedly playing with one of her curls while he told Annabeth a story, a very dramatic one apparently, because he told it was voice impressions and grand hand motions. "Aren't you two supposed to be studying?" He asked playfully with a smirk.

"We did. For _hours_." Annabeth mumbled into his chest, exaggerating the word hours. That must've been why they were so tired, Paul thought. Percy laughed, as if remembering how the studying had gone.

"Yeah, ask me any question about tax and variables and I can answer it." Percy said matter-of-factly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"That's all you learned? Taxes and variables?" Paul said flatly. He was rather disappointed, not much in his son, but of his girlfriend. She was supposed to tutor him, being a daughter of Athena and all, but alas, Paul could only imagine them sleeping or cuddling on the couch while watching t.v. He felt rather impetuous, just letting 2 teenagers alone in the house for hours, to 'study.' And he had come to like Annabeth, maybe he overestimated her?

"Well, no, we learned many other things, but I've come to be," Percy paused and cracked his knuckles, giving Paul a smirk, "pretty much a master as taxes." Paul rolled his eyes again, but playfully this time, and he heard Annabeth's light laughter.

"Well, how about you guys come on down for a snack?" Paul suggested, trying to urge them out of the room. Annabeth and Percy jumped up at once and began running to the kitchen like little children. But Paul still saw them as little children. They were 18, but to him, 18 was the equivalent of an 11 year old. Maybe that was the reason why he wasn't fully accustomed to them being alone together, or kissing.

Once he had caught up with them in the kitchen, he saw Annabeth helping Sally put together a platter of snacks while Percy sat on the couch, talking to Estelle.

"Thank you Annabeth, I appreciate this. I need all the help I can get in these next few weeks." Sally admitted, breathing heavily. She had been getting tired way more easily lately, and nobody could blame her. Annabeth smiled in return.

"Oh, it's not problem, Sally! Percy and I don't plan on going anywhere soon, so I'll try to be here as much as possible." Annabeth replied. Then she stiffened. "Of course, when you want me to come over! I would hate to intrude." She amended, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. Sally laughed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Oh, Annabeth, your such a sweet girl." She said, causing Annabeth's cheeks to tint a rosy pink. "You're always welcome here, and I'm sure Percy agrees." She added, looking behind her shoulder. Percy appeared to not have heard, because he continued to rock his sister, humming a familiar tune that Annabeth placed as 'Under The Sea.'

Paul strolled into his room to change into his pajamas, which left only Sally, Annabeth, Percy and Estelle in the dining room, munching on popcorn, mm's, granola bars, fruit snacks, and of course, blue chocolate chip cookies. Sally took Estelle from Percy's arms, which left him with a frown, and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Mom, can Estelle eat any of this stuff yet?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And you ask me why I dubbed you 'Seaweed Brain'," she whispered under her breath. Then she composed herself and stared at Percy with a raised brow. "She's one week old, Percy. She doesn't even have teeth for the gods' sake. I don't think she'll be downing popcorn anytime soon." Sally chuckled.

"Well, sorry that I'm not as smart as you are, Wise Girl," Percy shot back, but with a grin on his face. Annabeth pinched her nose bridge and took a calming breath.

"You don't have to be a child of Athena to understand the simple things, Seaweed Brain." She said sweetly. The son of Poseidon pursed his lips. Sally watched them respond to each other, her eyes flickering each time one of them opened their mouth. It was rather amusing.

"You're idea of 'simple things' is the anatomy of the brain and each job for each specific part." He said. Annabeth blushed. Sally laughed. They bickered like an old married couple, and Sally would know, she experienced it first hand every time she visited her parents on holidays when she couldn't spend them with Percy.

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Percy, would you like one?" She asked, her voice bitter sweet. Percy, oblivious to everything, nodded.

"Thanks!" He called out when she stepped into the kitchen. A few moments later, she came back with 2 cups of water. She walked over to Percy and stretched her hand out. Right when he was about to grasp it, she pulled it away in a blink and poured it over his head. Sally, not blessed with demigod reflexes, had to do a double take to realize what had happened, because it happened so quickly. Then she heard Percy burst with laughter, nearly falling out of his chair. Annabeth stood right next to him, fuming, with fists clenched at her sides, soaking wet.

"Come on Annabeth! I know you're smarter than that!" He exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. Annabeth turned to him, and her grey eyes were deadly calm. Percy was a son of Poseidon, he had probably summoned the water to move from over his head to over his girlfriend's head.

"Dry me. Now." She grumbled through her clenched teeth. Percy gave her a toothy smirk.

"What's the magic word?" He asked.

"Please! The magic word is please! So please, PLEASE dry me Percy! Your going to be the death of me, I swear!" She yelled. That caused Estelle to start to bawl. "Great." She muttered. Then she turned to Percy and gave him a glare, to which he immediately responded to. All the water was squeezed out of her clothes and hair and formed into a floating ball of liquid, then it poured itself into the empty glass on the table. Sally began to rock Estelle, but she still didn't stop crying.

"Should I take her out? You said she likes being outside." Percy suggested, motioning to the balcony. Sally nodded.

"Please do, Percy." She said with a yawn. Annabeth walked over to Sally and took Estelle, then gave her to Percy, and returned to the seat next to Sally. Sally closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. She heard the 'click' of the sliding door open, and then the same noise to indicate the door closing. Estelle's cries were muffled by the door, and Sally finally relaxed, enjoying the silence.

"Oh, Sally, come here, let me walk you to bed, you need to rest!" Annabeth said, slightly tugging on the exhausted woman's arm. Sally shook her head.

"No, no, I need to take care of Estelle and-" Sally paused and gasped, a sharp pain stabbing her temple. She pushed hard on the spot, reducing the pain slightly. Annabeth, gave her a knowing look. Sally sighed. "Fine. Thank you." She whispered. Annabeth helped her up and wrapped both arms around her, letting Sally put all her weight on the blonde. She walked her to her room and opened the covers on the perfectly made bed, and helped her down. Then she carefully placed the covers on her body, layer by layer. Annabeth smiled as she heard Sally snore lightly into her pillow. Just as she turned to walk away, Sally lazily grabbed her arm, and without opening her eyes, she muttered, "Don't give her the pacifier unless it's necessary, and there's enfamil in the cabinet next to the fridge if she gets hungry-" Sally yawned, "-If you need anything else ask Paul." Then she dropped her hand and resumed her snoring instantly. Annabeth smiled and made her way out of her room, making sure to close the curtains and the door before she left.

When Annabeth strolled back into the living room, Paul was sitting on the couch, watching T.V while Percy was sitting in a chair right next to the couch. Annabeth took a seat on the ground next to Percy and leaned against both his leg and the chair.

"Where's Estelle?" Annabeth asked, but at the same time Percy opened his mouth to ask, "Where's mom?"

Annabeth smiled. "I told her to get some rest, she was completely drained." She explained. "And Estelle?" She asked. Percy leaned into his chair even more and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping." He said, but Annabeth swore she heard him whisper, "finally," under his breath. Without looking up from the television, Paul grinned.

"You finally got Sally to sleep a little, huh? I've been trying to convince her for days." He said, rubbing his temple. Annabeth copied his gesture. She had only spent about a half an hour with the newborn baby and she was already getting tired, she couldn't even begin to imagine how her parents felt.

"It took a bit, no no, A LOT of convincing. She didn't want to leave Estelle alone." Annabeth explained. Paul nodded, changing the channel from a soap opera, from a baseball game, to a talk show, which he left on.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you." He said sincerely. Annabeth hummed in response. Then she spotted the open textbooks Percy and she had used to study. She reached over and grabbed a history book and turned around, setting it in Percy's lap.

"Shall we continue?" She asked. Percy looked at her incredulously.

"Really? We studied for hours and you want to continue?" He shrieked. Annabeth sent him a glare and shushed him. Sally and Estelle were still sleeping, and Annabeth would hate to wake up either of them. Percy leaned forward until they're noses were inches apart.

"Yes. You, sir, need all the help you can get if you want to get into college with me." She said. Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had tried his best these last few hours, honestly, but it seemed that Annabeth thought he wasn't taking it seriously. That it was a joke.

It might as well been, Percy was a failure when it came to anything knowledge related. He had his moments, but if you asked him about Shakespeare and math, he was clueless. "Do you think I'll pass?" He asked quietly. Annabeth was about to kiss him, but then pulled back, remembering that Paul was on the couch barely 5 feet away from them. Annabeth just grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Honestly? I think you may not be the smartest person school wise, but just plain wise? Sometimes, you beat my mom." Thunder rumbled in the sky. Annabeth went on, as if nothing happened. "But, to answer your question; yes. Of course I believe that you'll pass. You'd have to be a complete dummy not to." Annabeth said. She hoped it comforted him.

It did, partially. "I am that complete dummy, Wise Girl." He said, half joking. Annabeth rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand again.

"No you're not. And if you truly feel that way..." Annabeth trailed off, pushing the history book closer to him. Percy laughed, which caused her to giggle slightly. She looked up at him and stared into his opalescent eyes. They swirled from a dark viridian to a sea green, and they were absolutely gorgeous. Annabeth could look at them for hours without getting bored.

And Percy could say the same thing for her. Her eyes were thick and waxy, a perfect shade that consisted of only lead grey. They were absolutely perfect. They reminded Percy of when he and his mom would walk down the streets of New York together, on their way to 'ToysRUs' to buy a new toy, and they would pass by a section of sidewalk that had fresh cement. They would always squat down and stick both their hands in, Percy leaving his tiny, 7 years old hands, and Sally's slender, delicate fingers. He would always wipe off the wet cement on his shirt, which Sally would scold him for, and it left nearly all his shirts with grey stains. When he looked into Annabeth's eyes, he saw himself as a child, without a care in the world.

'I love you,' Annabeth mouthed, making sure Paul would hear from his position on the couch. 'Me too.' Percy replied, pressing his lips on her forehead softly. Then, slowly but surely, Paul fell asleep on the couch, leaving only Percy and Annabeth awake in the house. It had been a rather long day, they had studied non stop, then helped Sally with Estelle, who was surprisingly more tiring than a baby should be. Percy got up and held out his hand, which Annabeth gladly took, and led her to his bedroom. Without a word, they collapsed on his dark blue covers. Percy turned on his side, facing the wall, and began to drool almost instantly. Annabeth smiled and spooned him from behind, wrapping both her arms over his body. It was bliss.

And just like that, the Jackson Blofis residence was filled with soft breathing and shuffling of bodies, and maybe a few moans coming from Percy's room...

Fin.

Well, there it is! I took me about 5 days, and I have another one that I will hopefully post later today. But seriously, don't count on it. I'm really bad at keeping promises. Feel free to leave any suggestions for stories, leave a review (please?!) and OH! I just remembered something! I am writing a percabeth in the future story soon and I need baby names! So also leave your baby name ideas in that review box. :)

Xxx

-Harleyyyy


End file.
